


My King

by finally_some_stars



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Kun is Hades, M/M, Qian Kun is Whipped, Ten is Apollo's son, Ten is basically persephone but actually wants to be there, That's it, Underworld, it's so bad im so sorry, thats literally it, the rest of the boys are just being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_some_stars/pseuds/finally_some_stars
Summary: Kun may be his king, but Ten knows with everything in his soul, that he is Kun's being.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here. im so sorry this is bad in advance but the concept has been in my head for 40 years sooooooo here it is :D

#    
  


The tension left the room bare of sound. Everyone knew that it would basically be suicide if they decided to speak up. So they all stand in line, heads down, in front of the man who is staring at their shivering bodies. Two large marbles rolling in his hands, sounding like the same grinding of stone that is heard lower into the world. The stones that are used for things that not even Ten likes to speak of. 

"No one? No one wants to explain why I had my dear brother saying that demons have been let out the gates?" 

Silence. Again. Like children being lectured by their mother, they stay silent. 

"I made it clear that I do not want to be explaining anything to my brothers, and it seems like none of you understand that, seeing as how I just had to have a meeting explaining why my kingdom isn't in check."

His voice is a calm that chills. Eye's low, looking at the marbles rolling in his palm. For that reason, they don't speak. The younger ones fidget, hands itching to hold onto each other. The older ones already through the routine enough to know that a lecture is as far as it's going to get. Ten wants to laugh, knowing he will stay behind regardless. 

#    
  


"Just leave. Go attend to the lost souls for 

3 weeks. Then come back with your apologies.", Kun's voice laced with exhaustion but still so cold they can only nod. 

The only thing heard next is Sichengs exasperated sigh and 5 sets of footsteps leaving the lavish hall. The last pair walking towards the throne, laugh in his throat, a sly smile on his face. 

"Ten," Kun starts, voice no longer monotone, now with a type of sweetness that others would laugh at, "how do they manage to do this every week?" 

"I don't know my king, but I can say, they hold a lot of the rebelliousness you held once" 

"Oh?" it's not a question, just a silence stopper. Kun now has a hold on Ten's slender hips, the touch soft, breathless at the fingertips. Ten loves it. 

"Yes, if I do remember correctly, you are the one who stood outside the Apollo cabin past curfew for weeks to see me. My father almost went to talk to you" 

A low laugh echoes through the dark marble walls. Ten now sits on the same throne Kun sat in just minutes before when lecturing the others. He lays lazily, head on the arm rest and legs hanging off the other one. Kun stands back, watching his lover live the life he deserves. In gold robes and diamonds littering his thin wrists and long neck. 

"My nephew can't even look at me," there's amusement in Kun's voice, "not even when I brought you into this world did he object." 

"Thank the Gods for that." Ten delightfully let's out, "then I wouldn't be sitting here on this throne meant for a king as the owner pours me wine made for kings." 

Kun only smiles, feeling the love under Ten's words. 

Once his feet reach the steps leading up to the lush chair, he looks up at the smaller man continue to lounge with his eye's shut peacefully. Kun can only contain his heart so much before he starts up the steps, never getting tired of walking towards the love of his

immortal life. 

He set the glasses down on the small table next to the throne. The clink awakening Ten from his meditation, looking up at the man who looks back at him. 

"My King.", he breathes out, eyes lazy and with a seduction that is so natural to him. The sudden change in mood is something that Kun has seen so often, but still feels his heart scream at the overwhelming sight and the words leaving his whole body vibrating.  _ Your King _ .

"Kiss me. Please." 

No other words are needed. Kun leans down to meet the man who asked for the favor. Lips meeting the others lightly, hand unconsciously going to hold the base of Ten's neck. Everything is so soft. Ten. His lips. His sounds. 

Any other day, Kun would lean back. Watch as the other chases his lips before leaning back down in defeat. Probably to drink the wine his lover had brought. It would end. The softness of the situation would dissipate into something serene, into domestic talks of what will become of the kingdom in the upcoming months as they hold each other. 

But it's not any other day. It's a long day. A day in which Kun needs Ten just a little bit more than usual, the stress of seeing his brothers again in that circumstance weighing on him uncomfortably. So with a hand on his neck, he pushes Ten further into the throne. Leg's moving to cage him in. 

It's only when he feels the burning in his lungs does force himself to pull back. Leaning back fully to gaze at his lover who is panting in an attempt to catch his breath. 

"You are so breathtaking, my love. A work of art." The words breathless, sounding so amazed. 

Ten loves the attention. Loves how it makes him feel knowing Kun can't even think properly with him like this. Only mere minutes into their activities. More than anything, Ten loves knowing he is the only one who gets to see Kun like this. The man who holds so much darkness in his kingdom, is holding Ten so close, so warm. He could see every contemplation in Kun's mind and kiss them all away. Kun may be his king, but Ten knows with everything in his soul, that he is Kun's being. 

He goes to hold the face of the man on top of him. Going slowly as if afraid Kun may disappear before it reaches his destination if he's too hasty. The hand caresses the King, thumb sliding over the cheekbone lightly. His actions are met with warm lips pressed to his wrist and a larger hand cupping his own. Ten smiles to himself. Kun does the same. Eyes closed. In love. 

The softness bleeds itself into the wayKun takes the hand to hold it at the top of Ten's head, space small on the throne but that has never become a real obstacle before. The light touches are sprinkled into the way he lets his hands slip back to his neck. Fingers competing with the jewelry on a who looks better displayed on the pale skin. (Kun may love how Ten looks spoiled, but he knew Ten loved the faint marks just a little bit more than the diamond bracelets)

It all becomes too much and not enough. Lips moving faster. Golden robes and black dress shirts discarded on the black floor. Diamonds that used to shape Ten's bracelets, littered on the ground from when Kun needed him closer too quickly. And promises to make it up to him whispered into his lips right after. 

Even as Kun mouths at Ten's neck, hand still holding his own above his head and the other leaving their prints all over his body, he asks for more. In any way it can be given to him. Kun can only comply. Can only give him everything he may ever need. The softness turning into desperation but the love lingering throughout it all, like the fog that hits the land at dawn. 


End file.
